One Chance
by Garowyn
Summary: Bulma builds a time machine & calls Goku and Krillin over to help her test it out. However, the night before they leave, the trio experience strange dreams, their meanings unknown to them. Will they take this chance to see their future?


**A/N: Don't own Dragonball/Z/GT! Just another short ficlet. Don't forget to review! I added a bit of a surprise at the end...**

* * *

"Almost done." Sixteen year old Bulma Briefs, rich and gorgeous with blue hair and eyes, slammed down the screwdriver onto the small worktable. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Bulma stood up on her feet and admired her handy work. "Not bad for a genius like myself!" She murmured, apparently proud of her smarts and the fact that she had built this machine all by herself, without any assistance from her father. Of course, it wasn't finished yet but tomorrow she would put the finishing touches on it. Then, she'd test it out, preferably with someone strong like Son Goku who would be her bodyguard, just as he had been some time ago. Definitely not Yamcha; she currently wasn't on speaking terms with the bandit. She was jealous of all the girls flocking to him even though he wasn't exactly flirting with them.

"Hello Bulma, what are you working on?" Dr. Briefs entered her lab, dressed in his white lab coat complete with a small black kitten on his left shoulder. The kitten had taken a quick transition that morning from the right shoulder. "Your mother and I have barely seen you. What have you been up to?" Her father asked. The scientist stepped closer to her, inspecting the machine before them.

"It's a time machine!" Bulma exclaimed with a grin. "It's taken a couple of days to build it. The machine is capable of sending a person or two forward or backward in time." She began to explain the procedures she had taken.

"Hmm. I see. Very interesting. Let's say, if a person did go into the future or into the past...how exactly would they get back if the machine broke or malfunctioned? What happens if they change the past or the future?" Dr. Briefs questioned his only daughter, his only child for that matter.

"I've designed something that can quickly fix up the machine if it does run into a problem." Bulma answered without hesitation, having expected such questions from her father. The teen picked up a small case full of microchips from her workbench. "See? All you have to do is insert one of these into the main outlet and it will work. Simple but effective." Bulma stated proudly.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Dr. Briefs observed, pleased with her accomplishments.

"I have."

* * *

"I wonder why Bulma called us over." Goku said to his friend Krillin, as they waited outside the gates of Capsule Corporation. All of a sudden a loud rumble filled the air. Goku looked down at his stomach, then back up at his bald friend with a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm kinda hungry!"

"Right." Krillin rolled his eyes. "Bulma said something about a machine that transports people. She wants to ask us something...and I have a bad feeling I know what it is."

The gates automatically opened and Mrs. Briefs greeted them. The blonde, somewhat of an airhead, was Bulma's mother, who had in her hands none other than a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Hello boys!" She giggled with a friendly smile. "Nice of you to drop by! Would you like some cookies?"

"Yes please, ma'am." Krillin replied politely.

"Oh boy! You bet I would!" Goku nearly jumped the woman trying to get his hands on the cookies. Without another thought or word, oblivious to Krillin's cries, he popped the cookies into his mouth, excluding the tray of course. "Mmm...that was good!" He patted his stomach. "Do you have any more?"

"Goku!" Krillin let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't even get one!"

"Sorry." Goku smiled at his friend. "But I was hungry!"

"Not to worry!" Mrs. Briefs said in a light tone. "I've got more on the counter and baking in the oven! Tootles!" She disappeared inside the building.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Krillin muttered. Neither of them had no idea where Bulma's personal lab was.

Suddenly...

"Hi guys!"

"Yee!" Both Krillin and Goku jumped at the sound of their bluehaired friend, Bulma.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted her with a big grin.

"Hey." Krillin cleared his throat. "So, what's up with this machine thing you told us about?"

"Follow me." Bulma answered and then said no more. She turned abruptly and headed back in the direction whence she came. Turning to each other, blinking once, twice, the two friends, tail boy and monk trainee, merely nodded and heeded her order, following her.

The rich girl led the two down a hallway once they were inside Capsule Corp. Along the walls, there were many pictures of the Briefs family including dozens of awards Dr. Briefs, and possibly Bulma too, had been given for their inventions and work. "I still can't get over how big your house is!" Goku remarked, looking at both walls in awe, not just at the awards but at the size of nearly everything.

Bulma beamed at the praise but said nothing. They passed a couple more rooms until at last they reached another hallway that led to a single door at the end. No doubt it was her personal lab. "This is my lab..." Bulma said as the door slid open revealing a vast and silver-walled room that was quite a mess, needless to say.

"Your own lab?" Krillin glanced around, eyes wide. "Wow..."

"Cool!" Goku warm dark eyes spotted a time machine. "Is that the machine?" He asked, pointing in the direction of it.

"Yes it is." Bulma replied proudly. "That is the Time Machine. I'm almost finished!"

"A time machine, huh?" Krillin stepped over the gadgets and parts that littered the floor. "Why would you want to build a time machine?"

Bulma frowned, crossing her arms. "So that we can go back in time or forward—especially if something must be changed in the past in order to have a better future!" She replied crossly.

"As if that'll ever happen." Krillin responded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Who would do that?"

"Humph. Anyway, I asked you guys to come because I need, well, I need your _protection_..." Bulma dragged the word out. "I'm going to go into the future and just have a peek at what's there."

"But what if you don't like your future?" Goku asked, apparently confused.

"Then I'll change it!" Bulma replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know..." Krillin murmured, deep in thought. "Suppose something happens and our present is changed? I think it's best we just leave it, and take one day at a time. But then again, I am kinda curious about my future..."

"Then it's settled!" Bulma declared, fiery determination in her blue eyes. "We'll leave tomorrow morning! Oh and you guys are welcome to stay here for the night."

"Awesome!" Goku and Krillin grinned.

* * *

"Zzzz..." Goku snored loudly as he lay sprawled out on his stomach on a large guest bed with royal blue covering, near the window. His tail lay at the side, limp and seemingly lifeless. Son Goku was in a deep sleep and so far, all his dreams contained were candy, cake, chocolate, turkey, and all kinds of food. It was typical dream for him although sometimes he dreamed of other things like fighting and the places and things he had seen. Or sometimes something unusual would slip into his unconscious like a nightmare or a premonition. Tonight, was a different story however.

Darkness, blackness, shadows, and twilight. For now, Goku could see nothing, nothing but inky blackness. He was floating, like a cloud in the sky, like a leaf falling to its end to the cold and hard ground in a chilly autumn. There was no sound, nothing! Just eerie silence...Goku tried to say something but nothing came out. Just thoughts...

_Boy this is the weirdest dream I've ever had!_

Then, something began to form, materializing out of nowhere, colors, slowly etching themselves into an image of...he couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't until the image was complete that he recognized a familiar hairstyle, a hairstyle he had seen whenever he saw his reflection.

_Hey! Is that me?_

All Goku could see was the back, not the face or the front of the body. Just a blackened silhouette against the blinding swirl of bright colors. If it was indeed Goku, it would have to be an adult Goku. All of a sudden, the colors disappeared, replaced with a blazing and intimidating golden yellow, shooting out from all sides of the silhouette. A loud and piercing anguished cry was heard, chilling Goku slightly to the bone. Something suddenly welled up inside of him and it rose to great levels—it felt like energy and felt like he was going to explode.

_What is that?_

Then the silhouette disappeared and the yellowish light morphed into a round ring shape and it stayed there for awhile, completely confusing the Son boy.

_It looks like a ring._

After about a few more minutes, it changed into another silhouette but this time, a second silhouette was beside it and both merged into each other, becoming one. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced yet again with another set of silhouettes, each with spiky hair it seemed.

Then he saw nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma lay in her soft queen-sized bed in her own room that was twice the size of Goku and Krillin's guestrooms. She slept in a more dignified manner, her whole body under the covers instead of all over the place like Goku. The teen rested on her side, breathing silently. However, if you looked closely, you could see her eyebrows knitted together like that of a frown. She too was spared a peaceful dream and was swarmed with visions and imagery. Unlike Goku, she was not floating in nothingness and darkness alike. No, instead she was as still as a pole in a red haze. It clouded her sight and she could hardly breathe.

_Where am I?_

The reddish fog cleared away, unveiling sharp and jagged shards like asteroids, floating in a black sea of silver twinkling stars. It seemed she was witnessing the end of what appeared to be the last remnants of a planet. Panic filled her—was it earth?

_What happened?_

Everything soon disappeared from view, substituted with a man. Her first thought was that it was Son Goku at an adult age standing in front of her but Goku did not quite have the same hairstyle as this man nor the same clothing. Jet-black hair stood tall on end, defying the laws of gravity, and he wore a navy gi. It took on the shape of a black flame, possibly signifying a dark heart with cold selfish desires. Yet she couldn't help but notice he was, strangely enough, handsome and was instantly attracted to him. But his eyes...they seemed to stare past her...they were cold and calculating onyx eyes, hard as stone. Never before had she seen such hatred-filled eyes.

All of a sudden, his gaze fixated on her and she felt a little awkward, a bit embarrassed.

_This is only a dream, Bulma, remember that—weird things happen in dreams!_

To her immense surprise, the man's eyes seemed to soften although his facial expression did not. There was something beyond his hardened exterior...they say the eyes are the doors to a person's soul. His were no longer cold as he stared at her intently. Instead, something seemed to show in them, something like...love? Something close to it perhaps?

_This is very weird..._

She could not deny it though, that she suddenly felt...safe and comfortable. Suddenly the man lifted a hand, brushing away part of her hair from her face. His touch was electrifying and Bulma shivered slightly at the tingle.

_What's he doing?_

His hand drifted to her chin and tilted it upwards a bit and he leaned closer, eyes drooping...Bulma felt her own eyes, blue in contrast to his, drooping and she too leaned forward slightly then—

A cold wind flew by her and she opened her eyes, finding herself in her room. Bulma had forgotten to shut the window to her room. She sat up, rubbing her arms, trying to still her beating heart. "What a dream!" She breathed and got up to shut the window. Then she tried to sleep again, dreaming no more...

* * *

Down the hall to the left was another guestroom, built very much the same way Goku's was. Krillin lay on his backside under the green-colored sheets and blankets, snoring softly. Moonlight spilled in, casting a ghostly glare in the room. But Krillin took no notice of this, caught up in his own dreams, they too taking a turn for the worst. He was feeling intense pain all over his body, causing him to groan and thrash about, willing the throbbing and torment away but alas, it did not. Suddenly he was falling, falling forever it seemed in an icy liquid that quickly filled his lungs. He was going to die..._No...No! Not like this, no!_

Then his body froze and a freezing feeling overwhelmed him and he was in a liquid no more. The feeling spread to the rest of his body and Krillin tried to move but found none of his limbs obeyed his mental commands. He was still as a board, unable to move at all.

_What's going on? Somebody help me!_

Suddenly it all was gone and he was back to normal except there was something a little heavy on his hand. He reached up and touched it, finding it was stringy and a bit soft.

_What the—there's an animal or something on my head!_

Then that sense was gone and he saw a person in front of him. Another silhouette in a dream. Only this time, it appeared to be a woman judging by the figure and the shoulder-length hair. The person was coming quickly towards him and Krillin held up his arms, bracing himself for impact.

But none came and slowly he let his guard down, seeing the woman was in front of him but she was no longer just a silhouette. Blonde hair was visible as well as ice-blue eyes. An arm was held straight up, aimed for a building that suddenly appeared beside them. Something bright and gold formed in the palm of her hand and was released...

Explosions!

_AAAAHHH!!_

Krillin woke up, panting heavily. "It was all just a dream!" He assured himself, shaking his head clear of any thoughts and memories from the dream. "All just a...dream..."

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone brightly and the birds sang their praises. Bulma was the first up and ran straight to her lab, not bothering to stop for breakfast. Mrs. Briefs was already up and cooking bacon and pancakes, and toast.

The girl reached the personal laboratory and stopped short upon the sight of the newly constructed time machine. All she had to do was install a few things and it would be ready to go. But she felt...reluctant. Bulma didn't feel like going into the future, especially after last night's dreams that still left her a bit shaken.

Goku however, although bothered slightly by his dreams, did not overlook breakfast and went straight for the source of the delicious smell that had entered his guestroom. "Mmm! I'm starving!" He declared when he sat at the table. Mrs. Briefs set a plate stacked high with flapjacks in front of him. "Thanks!" He immediately dug in.

"You're welcome!" Mrs. Briefs smiled and set back to serving more plates and cooking more pancakes for the hungry Son with the tail.

Krillin came down a few minutes later and ate his share of the food. "I wonder if Bulma got up yet?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh she did." Mrs. Briefs answered, glancing back at him from the griddle. "She was in a rush. I think she went to her lab."

"What?" Krillin's eyes widened and he got up from his chair. "Excuse me." He headed for the direction of the lab, hoping he wouldn't get lost. Once he was there, he found Bulma standing in front of the time machine, staring dully at the floor. "Hey Bulma." Krillin greeted her and stepped over to her side. "I...I was thinking...maybe we should just...leave it...and not go, huh? I had a funny dream—not it was like a nightmare, last night."

Bulma snapped her gaze towards him. "You did?" She demanded. "That is just odd because I did too...it was so real!" She thought back to the man who had almost kissed her...

"Mine was a little too real." Krillin remarked, shuddering.

Goku appeared a few minutes later, not able to run away from his meal like Krillin had. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, patting his stomach. "Boy that was good..."

"We were just talking about some dreams we had last night." Krillin replied.

"Really? I had one too!" Goku responded with an incredulous look. "It was really strange."

"If we all did...do you think they were dreams of the future?" Bulma asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't know but I don't think I want to go into the future anymore." Krillin announced, crossing his arms. "I just want to forget what I saw last night and get on with my life. And we'll all find out eventually what those dreams might have meant...if they were from the future."

"Maybe you're right but..." Bulma's voice trailed off as she looked at the Time Machine mournfully. "I don't really want to throw this away...after I worked so hard on it."

"It'll be tempting if it's still there...why don't you just build something else with the parts? You'll still have the plans for the time machine." Krillin suggested.

"That's a good idea." Goku agreed, glancing at the Time Machine.

"I just might do that..." Bulma said.

* * *

Some years in the future...

"Mom, it's the only way." A lavender-haired teenager insisted. He was tall with a mushroom cut styled hair and he wore a black tank shirt with a navy Capsule Corp. jacket and gray sweat pants. He was very well-built and had the most piercing blue eyes, just like his mother's... "I know it's dangerous and very risky but it has to be done. We could save a future—and I'll be able to take care of myself in that timeline, especially since I'm a Super Saiyan now."

An older version of Bulma Briefs sighed heavily, on the verge of tears. She did not want to lose her son but his idea might be the only hope they had left. Their world was almost completely destroyed by the Androids and her son, Trunks, the last thing left she had of Vegeta, had nearly killed himself trying to defeat them. "I don't know..." She whispered. "Wait!" She froze, eyes narrowed, trying to remember something. "A long time ago...I designed some plans for a Time Machine."

Trunks looked hopeful. "Do you still have them? We could start building it right away without wasting time trying to figure out how such a machine works. Time isn't on our side anymore..."

"They should be in my lab--"

"I'll go over there right now and find them." Trunks interrupted. Bulma's lab had been destroyed a long time ago.

"Please be careful!" Bulma pleaded, tears falling freely now. "I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't." Trunks said firmly. He then smiled slightly and hugged his mother. "I'll be okay. I promise."


End file.
